Romeo and Juliet, VanillaButter Style!
by Threepink
Summary: "However shall we love each other if we are enemies by blood?" she cried. "My dear, we shall find a way" he declared. We shall find a way...
1. Find a Way

Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck It Ralph

Long ago, in a majestic land called Sugar Rush a fine tale had begun…

A street brawl has started, and The Prince arrives.

"I, the majestic prince of Candyona, demand an explanation of what is going ON HERE!" The Prince shouted.

"There has been a fight between the supporters of Montague and Capulet!" a villager cried.

"Such nonsense shall not be tolerated here! The next time there will be a public brawl, the punishment is DEATH!" The Prince declared.

When the fight was over, Gloyd tried to find his cousin and found him near the chocolate fountain, sighing.

"Rancis my cousin, whatever's the matter?" Gloyd asked.

"I think I am in love with the fair maiden Gumdrop, but she has chosen to live single. Rancis sighed.

"I will never see her again"

"My cousin, I have a brilliant idea!" Gloyd suggested.

"What idea is it?" Rancis asked.

"There is a majestic ball starting soon, you might find Lady Gumdrop there." Gloyd cried.

"What a brilliant idea! I shall get dressed for the ball, Oh Gumdrop my love I will see you soon!" Rancis cheered, running into his house.

Gloyd just smiled and wished him luck.

"Lady Vanellope, do please reconsider, marrying Turbo will make your father pleased." Candlehead, Vanellope's nurse begged.

"I will NOT, I DO NOT WANT TO MARRY HIM!" Vanellope shouted.

"Oh my, he really isn't that bad." Lady Taffyta persuaded.

"How would YOU feel if YOU had to marry him, eh?"Vanellope snapped. "I am going down to the ball. Follow me if you wish."

Rancis smirked.

This ball was pretty cool.

Then he frowned.

He still hasn't found Lady Gumdrop.

As he searched frantically for her, he laid his eyes on the most beautiful lady he has ever met.

Vanellope sighed.

This ball was dull.

Then she decided to look at the guests at the ball, in case Turbo might approach her.

And she laid her eyes on a very handsome man.

As they stared at each other, it seemed like time has stopped.

He made his way to Vanellope, walking as regal as he could.

He asked for her hand and when she held it out, he kissed the delicate hand.

She giggled with glee.

Maybe he could be better than Turbo.

"Who are you, kind sir?" Vanellope asked, shyly.

"Who are you, fair lady?" Rancis asked, teasingly.

"I am Rancis Fluggerbutter, and you are?" Rancis politely asked.

Vanellope's eyes widened, realizing who he is.

"I ….. am Vanellope Von Schweetz" she whispered.

His eyes instantly filled with sorrow.

They could never be together in this case.

He quickly fled.

She stared at him as he ran.

Her eyes filled with tears.

She ran up to her balcony.

Rancis ran outside, to Vanellope's yard.

"If I could see her face once more, I would be eternally happy" he whispered.

He reached the yard, hiding in one of the bushes.

Vanellope came out in the balcony, sighing.

"Oh Rancis, how I love thee." She cried.

Rancis jumped out of the bushes saying, "Oh Vanellope, I love thee more!" he cried.

"Rancis, you haven't abandoned me!" Vanellope cried out to him. "However shall we love each other if we are enemies by blood?"

"My dear, we shall find a way."

"We shall find a way…"

**Authors note.**

**Woooooo! Please review; I worked my butt of this.**

**I got the reference from **


	2. Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck It Ralph

Vanellope smiled.

Rancis and Vanellope are at a secret rundown place only they know.

Rancis smiled back.

"I know it's a little early, but I want to marry you." Rancis suddenly said.

"I- don't know….." Vanellope stammered. "It really IS a little early…."

"But we have our whole life ahead of us!" he cried.

She thought hard.

If they didn't marry now, sooner or later they would have no time to prepare and she will have to marry- Turbo!

She sighed.

He was a million times better than Turbo….

"I would love to marry you!" she cried and they kissed under the lovely moonlight.

"I know pronounce you, husband and wife." The Friar smiled, as he watched the two newlyweds kissing like there is no tomorrow.

Tybalt frowned.

"There was a guy at the ball," he recollects. "I could have sworn it was…. Rancis Fluggerbutter!"

He stood up.

A man has to do what a man has to do.

"Fight me!" he demanded.

"No, I will not." Rancis calmly answered.

Tybalt growled.

"FIGHT ME!" he demanded again.

"NO, I WILL NOT!" Rancis screamed at him.

Gloyd watched as they two started shouting loudly at each other.

He was confused at why Rancis didn't fight him, at the same time, very angry at Tybalt.

He jumped in front of the two.

"I will replace Rancis in the duel, then!" Gloyd cried.

Rancis shouted and asked him to come back, but it was too late, they had already started fighting.

"No, stop right now!" Rancis cried and broke up the fight.

He gasped.

Gloyd was wounded greatly, and all he could do was smile weakly at him.

Rancis felt his eyes go red, and looked up and saw that Tybalt ran away.

He growled.

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING WAY!" Rancis screamed and charged at him with his sword.

He blinked.

The sword has gone through…. Tybalt.

"He has killed, disobeying your orders" The Montague's cried. "You should kill him!"

The court muttered agreements.

"Very well, I will banish him from Candyona, and if he returns….. He shall be executed!" The Prince declared.

The court and Montague's were cheering at The Prince declaration.

Rancis sneaked to Vanellope's balcony, eyes full of sorrow.

He sighed.

Should he even see her?

In her eyes, he must be a monster.

Yet, he climbed the tower and waited for her to go to her room.

"Please mother, I do not wish to marry Turbo!" Vanellope cried. "I do not love him!"

"Nonsense child, are you listening to yourself?" Vanellope's mother cried. "Marrying Turbo will make your father happy and joyful, and surely you will be happy with his riches.

"I do not care for silly riches; I want to marry someone I truly love!" Vanellope begged.

Her mother just shushed her and walked out of the room.

Vanellope wept as she walked to her room.

Rancis patiently waited, sitting on her bed.

Suddenly, the door opened, and before he could react, something was thrown onto him.

Something or someone?

Vanellope gasped as she realized she hit something hard that was definitely not her bed.

She looked up and saw….

Rancis deep blue eyes.


	3. Bittersweet End

Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck it Ralph.

Vanellope jumped up like a sugar high kangaroo.

"Rancis!?" Vanellope cried. "Why are you here!?"

"Just to see my favorite girl one last time." He smiled sadly.

And they spent their last night together.

Vanellope rushed to the Friar's house.

She knocks on the door, and the Friar lets her in.

"Isn't there ANYTHING I can do?" She begged the Friar.

"There IS one thing…" The Friar muttered.

"Oh, ANYTHING!" Vanellope begged.

"I could give you are drug that will put you in a death like coma for two and forty hours.

"Oh, I will take this drug then." Vanellope smiled, brightening up.

"I will send a messenger to tell Rancis the plan, so he could be with you when you wake up." The Friar told her.

She thanked the Friar and went back to her house.

"Oh, I am so glad that you will marry Turbo tomorrow!" Candlehead cried. 'Your parents are very pleased."

"Oh, please tell them…." Vanellope paused. "That they better not keep their hopes too high."

Candlehead nodded, confused and went out of the room.

Vanellope drank the drug, immediately falling into a very, very deep sleep.

Candlehead went in a few minutes later.

She gasped.

"Lady Vanellope!" Candlehead cried, "Oh, please wake up!"

Candlehead checked her pulse, revealing that she was… dead.

Candlehead screamed and called the rest of the maids.

The 'funeral' was filled with sadness.

Vanellope was lowered into the family crypt as the sad little family weeped.

Rancis banged the table.

"How DARE YOU SAY SHE IS DEAD!?" Rancis cried, tears running down from his face.

Balthasar ducked as the flying piece of wood came near his head.

"I am sad to say, but she is dead." Balthasar said gravely.

Rancis silently wept.

After a few hours, he stood up.

"If she is dead…" he declared. "I must see her in her grave."

And he walked out, quickly.

Rancis arrives, seeing another man mourning at Vanellope's grave.

Turbo turned, seeing Rancis.

"Get OUT OF HERE!" Turbo shrieked. "You came to disturb her body, haven't you?"

Rancis raised his sword, as well as a very angry Turbo.

"Prepare to die you scoundrel!" Turbo cried and charged.

The battle has begun.

After a long time, Rancis has won.

He looked at Turbo's dead body and spat on it.

"Serves you right!" He says smugly, as he walked towards Vanellope.

He silently took out a vile of….

Poison.

He drank it, not caring a thing.

The last he saw was his beloved waking up and panicking.

And all went black.

Vanellope held his face in her hands.

"What have I done?" she silently cried.

She knew what she had to do.

She grabbed the vile, finding it to be empty.

She searched him, finding a dagger.

She took a deep breath, and plunged it into her chest.

And that was the end of Rancis and Vanellope's forbidden love.

Complete, Complete!


End file.
